Iris
by Morphme
Summary: Tommy and Kimberly begin their lives together, living through the ups and downs of life. (Conclusion to my oneshot series.)


A/N: Hello everyone! I hope you enjoyed the previous part of this saga because this is the final chapter of it. Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing. I'm glad that you all enjoyed it as much as you did and I want to thank all of you who have favorited and started following me. Please keep an eye out for a new story coming soon and as always, please let me know how you feel about this.

I don't own any part of the Power Rangers nor the song Iris by the Goo Goo Dolls.

 **Iris**

 _And I'd give up forever to touch you_

 _'Cause I know that you feel me somehow_

 _You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be_

 _And I don't want to go home right now_

"Tommy, are you certain that this is what you want?" Zordon asked, his large floating head gazing down at Tommy as the rest of the Rangers and Kimberly stood around him. Tommy nodded, reaching out for Kimberly's hand. Kim smiled at him, giving his hand a soft squeeze.

"I'm sure, Zordon. My time has a ranger has come to an end. I'll never forget my time spent on the team and what I've learned while serving under you as well along side my friends." Looking over, Tommy smiled at Tanya, Adam and Justin. The three had not seemed very confused by his decision when he told them this morning he had plans of retiring from the team. He sort of figured that Katherine said something to Tanya about it seeing with how close they were. His eyes hoovered on Kat's face for a moment but he did not smile in her direction. Kim had told him that forgiveness would need to come for him to move on but he was not ready for that part yet. He couldn't believe what Kat had done to him and Kim and he had no clue if he would ever be able to forgive her for it.

"We have been honored to have such a great fighter on our team for as long as you have served, Tommy. I wish you the best of luck in you endeavors and that you are forever protected by the power. The same for you as well, Kimberly." Zordon smiled down at the petite brunette who beamed up at the intergalactic being they had known as a father figure.

"Thank you, Zordon, for everything." Kim replied. "We will never forget our time here."

"That's for sure." Tommy whispered, kissing the back of her hand.

 _And all I can taste is this moment_

 _And all I can breathe is your life_

 _And sooner or later it's over_

 _I just don't wanna miss you tonight_

"Tommy, where are we going?" Kim asked for the third time as he continued to lead her blindfolded down a path she couldn't quite figure out. She thought she could smell cherry blossoms in the air but she couldn't be too sure. He held her hands firmly to ensure she wouldn't fall but it didn't help her feel like she could at any moment.

"Patience is a virtue, beautiful." He replied, the happiness evident in his voice so much that she couldn't help but smile.

"You're one to talk! I think you lack patience in every bone in your body." Kim shot back, feeling the gravel under her feet shift slightly as they started going downhill. "I swear if you let me fall, I will take you back to that damn island and toss you in the volcano myself."

"Yeah, yeah. We're almost there. Just hold tight." There was more gravel noise and Tommy came to a sudden stop, Kim bouncing into him. "Stay right here and don't take the blindfold off til I tell you to." He said, kissing her forehead quickly before releasing her hands. She heard the gravel shift under his weight as he walked away from her a few steps. She could definitely hear water of some type. She wasn't sure if it was waves or just a creek. Either way, it was the only sound besides the gravel she could hear.

"Did you bring me somewhere to hide my body?" She asked, trying to peak from under the blindfold. "We do have a plane to catch in the morning."

"No and stop it! Just one more second." There was some more scurrying on the rocks. "Okay. You can take off the blindfold." Kim reached up and pulled the white bandana from around her eyes. She was met with the sun setting on the lake behind Tommy, his uncle's cabin on the other side of the water. Cherry blossom trees followed the outline of the water, planted there by his aunt who loved them almost as much as Kim. She found herself standing on the pebble beach, dozens of candles lit on the large rocks around her.

"Tommy, this is amazing." Kim said, turning to face him in the direction she heard him last. Her heart stopped though when she found him on the ground, propped up on one knee. In his out stretched hand, he held a black velvet box that was open. Inside was a silver band with two stones on the setting: green and pink.

 _And I don't want the world to see me_

 _'Cause I don't think that they'd understand_

 _When everything's meant to be broken_

 _I just want you to know who I am_

"Oh my god." Kimberly breathed out, Tommy's heart thundering in his chest as he looked up at the woman who would always hold his heart in the palm of her hand. Tears welled in her brown eyes as Tommy tried to form the words he had rehearsed for hours the day before.

"Kimberly, you are the best thing to ever happen in my life. I knew the first time my eyes landed on you that you were the only person I would ever want to spend my life with. When I thought I had lost you, it nearly destroyed me. Now that I have you back, I never want to let you go again. Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

"Tommy, this is crazy." She laughed, wiping at the tears in her eyes. "We've only been back together for a few days." Tommy stood up, cupping her face with his free hand.

"I've spent an entire lifetime looking for someone like you and missing you. We've had enough time apart. Let's plan the rest of our lives together."

"Are you sure?" She whispered. "I mean, with everything that's happened with Divatox and Kat. Are you sure you've thought this through?"

"This is about the only thing in my life I'm certain of right now. No matter where life takes us right now, you are the one I want by my side for the ride. So, what do you say?" Nerves fluttered in Tommy's chest as he looked at Kim with all the hope he could muster in his heart.

"Yes. Yes, I will marry you." Relief and happiness exploded in Tommy's chest as he heard the word he had been praying for cross her lips. He let out a loud laugh, picking her up the ground as he spun her around. She giggled loudly, wrapping her arms around his neck. As he set her down, he pressed his lips against hers in a deep kiss. Pulling apart, he pulled the ring from the box and slid it onto her left ring finger. It slid on with a little room to wiggle. "It's perfect."

"We'll have to get it resized. It was a bit of an idiot when I bought this that year." She gave him a confused look.

"When did you buy this?" She asked.

"The year you moved to Florida. I was going to give it to you as a promise ring that Christmas but then Kat sent me that letter."

"And you've just kept this ever since?" Tommy shrugged, suddenly feeling very lame.

"I always kinda hoped I would be able to give it to you someday."

"Come here, handsome." Standing on her tippy toes, Kim pulled him into another deep kiss.

 _And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming_

 _Or the moment of truth in your lies_

 _When everything feels like the movies_

 _Yeah you bleed just to know you're alive_

"Everything is all set to go!" Tommy called out as the last of his and Kim's thing were loaded into the back of the moving truck. Rocky, Jason and Zack walked out of the backyard of the building where Tommy was staying, their hands filled with chairs and other things. Kim had told them that it wasn't all theirs but they didn't seem to listen as they shoved it in with her dresser and Tommy's king sized bed. It had been six months since Tommy proposed to Kimberly and she was thrilled that this day was finally happening. They had decided that Tommy should go ahead with his plan to drive for his uncle. Kim still had another semester left at school until she achieved her degree and six months left on her lease for her place.

So, the two decided to give it a go at the long-distance thing again. It was different this time though. Tommy would fly down to Florida on the weekends and when he couldn't make it, Kim made the trip. On her school breaks, she spent the whole week with him, making up lost time with her friends and his family she thought she would never have again. When his uncle gave him time off, Tommy was on the road within the hour just to see her again. They talked each night on the phone for hours and avoided writing letters. Kim knew it was because he would never be able to read another letter from her without thinking about Kat and how much he hated her.

Now, one business degree and racing circuit behind them, they were finally able to make the big move together. Since Tommy had been accepted into a college out on the upper west coast for paleontology, they had decided to find a place together to give it a go of living together. They settled for a small apartment in Reefside, California. She had moved back here a few weeks ago and they both knew hi small studio apartment wasn't big enough for the both of them to stay. It was smarter for them to move to Reefside any way for him to have a shorter commute to school. Kim already had some interviews lined up for some gymnastic positions in the area. Things were going to be good for them there.

"I'll follow you guys in my jeep." Rocky said, pointing at his red jeep parked behind the moving truck. The guys would be coming along to help unload at the new place and to spend the night. It felt amazing to have her friends all back together, minus Trini, Billy and Aisha. The three of them were so busy in their lives that they couldn't make the trip. Aisha was still in Africa while Billy was on Aquitar. Trini on the other hand was set to graduate from her program sooner and had to devote as much time as she could to her physics research that she could squeeze in. She would be visiting after she was done.

"Ready?" Tommy asked, wrapping an arm around Kim's waist as Jason climbed into Tommy's truck. He would be driving the moving truck so Jason had to take Tommy's.

"I've never been more ready in my life." She replied, smiling up at him. He patted her butt quickly before running towards the driver side door. Kim rolled her eyes before headed to the other side of the truck.

 _And I don't want the world to see me_

 _'Cause I don't think that they'd understand_

 _When everything's meant to be broken_

 _I just want you to know who I am_

The soft sound of violins playing helped Tommy stay focus on the grass by his feet. He was doing everything in his power to not let his heart thunder out of his chest and onto the ground. His palms were clammy, practically dripping in sweat along with his forehead. His hair clung to the back of his neck as well from the perspiration, not helping him feel anymore confident than he already was. He had battled so many monsters in his life that had been much tougher than what he was about to face. He couldn't quite figure out why he felt like he was going to throw up but he couldn't help that his nerves were telling him to be nervous as hell. Zedd and Rita never had this kind of effect on him.

The tone of the violins suddenly changed as everyone seated in front of Tommy rose to their feet. There was an aisle separating the rows of people, a long white runner down the center of it with pink rose petals scattered across it. Holding his breath, Tommy rose his eyes and as the door to the back of his parents home open and the top of Mr. Hart's head come from the opening. A beautiful song was playing from the string quartet to the left of Tommy and people murmured as they craned their heads to see around each other.

Tommy felt everything around him dissolve away as Kimberly came into view up the aisle. Her hair was curled to perfection on the back of her head, cascading down her back. There wasn't a flaw to be found on her already perfect face and she wore the most beautiful lace gown Tommy had ever seen in his left. His breath left him as he gazed at the woman walking towards him. Her eyes met his gaze and he could feel the love between them as he smiled. Her hand was tucked into her father's elbow while she grasped a bouquet of pink roses in the other. Tommy felt the pin-pricks of tears at the back of his eyes as Kim and her father came to a stop in front of him. A single tear slid out as she kissed Mr. Hart on the cheek before stepping up to join Tommy on the altar.

"Hey." She whispered, reaching up the wiping the tear from his cheek. "Don't become a softy on me now, Oliver." Shooting him a wink, she settled back into her spot.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to celebrate the union of Kimberly Ann Hart and Thomas David Oliver." Jason said, standing next to Tommy and Kimberly. He had agreed to become an officiant to wed the two of them, both Kim and Tommy feeling that no one else would do the job justice. Behind Tommy, Rocky, Billy, Zach and Adam stood. On Kimberly's side, Trini, Aisha, and Tanya were watching. All of them wore their respective Power Ranger colors, including Jason who donned a red vest with a dull gold tie.

He winked at Tommy as he read through the typical wedding ceremony, but Tommy paid no mind to him or anyone else. His thoughts and attention was focused on the woman he could not wait to spend the rest of his life with in front of him. "It gives me great honor to present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Tommy Oliver! You may now-." Jason started but Tommy was kissing Jason before he could even get the words out.

 _And I don't want the world to see me_

 _'Cause I don't think that they'd understand_

 _When everything's meant to be broken_

 _I just want you to know who I am_

"Do you have any idea what time it is?" Kimberly asked as she heard the front door open and close. Tommy shuffled in, rubbing the back of his neck as he set his briefcase on the table next to the kitchen doorway. His long hair was gone now, him cutting it a few years after they were married to make him look more professional when he was hired as an assistant for Anton Mercer. Tommy sighed, turning to face her.

"I know. I'm sorry, beautiful, but we were working late and I lost track of time." He said.

"This is the third time this week! You promised me you would be home early, so we could finish painting the kitchen tonight."

"I know. Again, I'm sorry. I will come home early tomorrow and do the whole thing myself. I promise." He stepped forward to hug her but Kim stepped back. She couldn't believe that he thought this was about the painting that needed to be done to their new house.

"Tommy, I don't give a fuck about the kitchen. I care about the fact I've been going to bed alone every night this week and I've seen you for a grand total of four hours in the last 48. I don't know what is going on but you need to figure this out. I miss you."

"I am trying my hardest, Kim! There's only so much I can do about it. If I tell him I can't stay because my wife wants me home, he's going to think I don't want to take this seriously. I can't risk losing my job because you are lonely at night." He exclaimed walking past her. Kim glared at him, following him into the kitchen. Everything was covered in plastic where she had left it when she thought he would be home to paint.

"I'm not lonely, Tommy. Is it so crazy that your wife wants you home at night to spend time with? I felt like we're roommates lately and you are just free to come and go as you wish. Meanwhile, I'm here dealing with all the renovations on top of my work. This job is slowly skilling you and you don't even see it! You haven't practiced your karate in weeks, you haven't even looked at any of the letters the guys have sent us and you haven't even talked to me since you started. Maybe you should think about finding another job." Tommy swore under his breath, running a hand through his short hair.

"This is the biggest chance of a lifetime! I can't just quit because you don't like it. I'm sorry but this is the way it has to be, Kimberly. If you don't like it, then maybe you should…" He trailed off, unable to finish his sentence. Kim glared at him, the tears forming in her eyes.

"What, Tommy? Maybe I should just what? Go? Leave? Divorce you? Why the fuck do you think I would even consider that? I married you because I wanted to be with you. I am sorry that me wanting you around and missing you is getting in the way of your career. I'm sorry that your wife is messing up all the hopes and dreams you had planned out when you started working at that stupid lab. But I'm not leaving. If you want out o bad, you can leave." Turning, Kim stormed up the stairs towards their bedroom. She flung open the door and slammed it shut behind her as she collapsed on to the bed in tears. Sobs wracked her body as their third argument this week replayed in her mind. She couldn't help but feel helpless as she saw their marriage begin to crumble in front of her. It has only been two years. Could it really be over this soon already?

A light knocking on the door causing her tears to slow. Sitting up, she watched as Tommy opened the bedroom door slowly. He stepped in, leaning against the wall across from her. Grabbing her pillow, she held it against her chest unsure if she would cry into it or beat him with it first. "Beautiful, I'm so sorry for what I said to you. I didn't mean it."

"What's happening to us?" Kim whispered, looking at him in desperation. "I feel like we are losing us."

"No." He said, kneeling on the floor in front of her. "I still love you with my entire heart and I know you feel the same way. It's this job. It's putting a wedge between us that I need to get rid of. I'm telling Anton tomorrow that I can't do this anymore."

"But Tommy, it's your career. I don't want you to quit if it's what you want to do with your life."

"What I want to do with my life is make the best one I can with you by my side. I'm willing to do whatever I can to make sure that happens."

 _And I don't want the world to see me_

 _'Cause I don't think that they'd understand_

 _When everything's meant to be broken_

 _I just want you to know who I am_

The sound of Tommy's sneakers squeaking on the tile floor echoed as he sprinted as fast as he could through the halls of the hospital. His breaths came out in sharp bursts but he didn't stop. People looked at him like he was out of his mind as he sped past them, knocking things over as he passed. Skidding to a stop in front of a silver elevator, he slammed his hand on the up button until the doors opened. Running in, he pressed the fourth floor and jammed the doors closed with his thumb. The elevator wasn't moving fast enough for his liking but he could do little to control that. After what felt like an eternity, they opened and Tommy took of running again until he was met with a set of double wooden doors and a security guard who stopped him.

"I'm sorry, sir, but this section is for expecting parents and patients." The security guard said, a man in his mid-fifties with short grey hair and a round midsection said.

"I know. My wife is in labor." Tommy panted, his chest feeling like it was on fire. "Kimberly Oliver. I got the call a few minutes ago that they rushed her here."

"Go right in." The guard said, swiping his badge. The doors opened and tommy slipped in. There was a sudden yell of pain that Tommy recognized as Kimberly's and he sprinted faster up the hallway until he found an open door. Inside, he spotted Kimberly on a hospital bed with several nurses and a doctor around her.

"Kim!" He exclaimed, running into the room. She looked at him, relief filling her pained features for a minute before another contraction hit. He took her hand and allowed her to squeeze as she called out through the contraction. Sweat poured down her face and soaked the hospital gown she was wearing.

"Hello, Tommy." Dr. Mazer said from his position at the end of the bed. He smiled at Tommy as he peaked under the gown. He grinned broadly, turning to the husband and wife. "Kim, I think it's time to push!" He said excitedly. "Are you two ready to become parents?"

"I think so." Tommy said, kissing Kim's hand who was panting as she laid back on the pillow under her head. She nodded, smiling at him.

"Alright. I want you to give me one really good push, okay?" The doctor said, shifting so he was closer. Two nursing stood next to him, gear ready in hand. Kim gripped Tommy's hand tighter as she pushed, a scream coming from her and tears leaking from her eyes.

"You can do this, beautiful." Tommy said, stroking the top of her head. Kim fell back, exhausted from the push.

"I need another one, Kimberly." Dr. Mazer called, glancing over Kim's gown at her. "A nice big one. Now." Kim let out another yell as she pushed, her hand almost crushing Tommy's. He was grateful for a second she no longer had her Ranger powers or else his hand would be mangled. Kim fell back again, shaking her head.

"I can't. I can't do this." She whimpered, looking up at Tommy. He kissed the back of her hand and cupped her face with his free hand.

"Yes, you can, beautiful. You can do this more than anyone else I know. One more push, okay? Then you can rest."

"Okay." She murmured, nodding. Gripping the bar on the other side of the bed, she let out an almost animal cry as she pushed again. Her cries vanished as another filled the room, this time belonging to that of a baby. It pierced the room as Kim fell back onto the bed again. Dr. Mazer moved back, holding a very messy and loud baby in his hands. The cord was still attached to the baby as the nurse wrapped it in a baby blanket and cleaned out it's nose and mouth.

"It's a girl!" Dr. Mazer announced as he took the baby back. Holding her up, he stood and showed Kimberly and Tommy. Tommy felt a happy sob escape his lips as Dr. Mazer set their daughter on Kimberly's chest. Kim cried as well, stroking the dark brown hair on the top of the tiny girl's head as she whimpered. Dr. Mazer tied off the cord and held out a pair of surgical scissors to Tommy. "Would you like to cut the cord?"

"Yes." Tommy said, his shaking hand taking the scissors. He cut the cord, blood trickling down slightly as he did. Turning back to Kim, he smiled at her as he placed his hand on the back of their now sleeping daughter. "She's perfect."

"She looks like you." Kim whispered, giving him a watery smile. He shook his head.

"No. She's perfect just like you." He kissed Kim sweetly before kissing the top of their baby's head.

"Do we have a name?" Dr. Mazer asked, smiling at the two. Kimberly nodded, adjusting herself so she was sitting up more.

"Miracle." She said, gazing down at her sleeping daughter. "Because miracles really do happen."

"Perfect! I'll let you two get to know her more." He winked as he walked out of the room. Kim shifted her hands under Miracle and held her towards Tommy.

"Do you want to hold her?" She asked. Tommy nodded nervously, moving closer. He tucked his hands under Miracle like Kim had before bringing her to his chest. She didn't stir, just cuddled closer to his chest. Tommy felt more tears slip down his cheeks as he looked from her to Kim, his wife and the mother of his child.

"Thank you." He whispered. "For coming back to me and giving me this perfect life."

 _I just want you to know who I am_

 _I just want you to know who I am_

 _I just want you to know who I am_


End file.
